SHE'S WITH WHO!
by licilovesanime
Summary: Hinata, Hyuuga heiress and future bride to Sasuke Uchiha, always did her best to make her family proud. That is, until she looks into a pair of azure eyes and her entire world is thrown upside down. Sasuke Uchiha, stuck-up and ignorant, has long since needed to be put into place. A certain pinkette is more than willing to provide the smack-down. (This is a collaboration)
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY THIS IS A NEW STORY ME AND AWESOMEINHUMANFROM CREATED! OF COURSE IT'S A NARUHINA STORY BUT IT DOESN'T EXACTLY START OFF THAT WAY, OKAY? PLEASE DON'T HATE US WE ARE JUST TRYING TO MAKE A STORY THAT YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY! SO PLEASE READ ON AND ENJOY… OH THANK AWESOMEINHUMANFROM FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS STUCK ON HOW TO OPEN THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura

Being a Hyuuga failure is like forgetting to put on pants to your first day at school. First of all, you get stared at. Secondly, you lose all self-esteem. Thirdly, there is no recovery. For the rest of your life you will be the girl who forgot her pants. That's just how life goes. It isn't fair, and it certainly is not just. If life was just, Hinata would be the prodigy, rather than her sister Hanabi. Comparing the two, it was hard to tell they were sisters. Hinata was a shy, soft-spoken girl. Her beautiful, pale face was constantly covered with a conservative blush and her lavender eyes were always studying the ground. She was a strikingly beautiful girl. Very, very different from her sister. Hanabi was loud and demanding. She was a careless girl who was very rough. She had long, brown hair that was coarse and her tan skin was calloused and scarred from her constant training. She wasn't pretty from what I could tell, but I had only ever seen her angry. She was only ever angry around me. In fact, the only time I had seen Hanabi truly happy was when Hinata was cruelly dismissed by her father in favor of the loud, rough girl. No doubt would she be happy when Hinata was married off. I closed my eyes, shaking such thoughts from my head. Lady Hinata was troubled enough without adding my own doubts to the mix.  
"Sakura-chan, please be careful." Hinata said. I turned to see her worried face, staring up at me in sincere concern.  
"Lady Hinata!" Ino scolded, her eyebrows furrowing. "Don't move while I do your hair! Your engagement is today, and if you don't look perfect he might not accept you!" I sighed, shaking my head as I turned back to finishing the last touches on Hinata's yukata. Ino was right, today was Hinata's engagement day. She was to be wedded to a Uchiha, of all people. Her father had decided that he wanted bonds with the Uchihas, and he had used his older daughter to get them. I had heard stories of the shockingly attractive Uchiha sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was a gentle soul, a powerful warrior and an intelligent leader. He had long since been engaged and married off, however. That left Sasuke, who I had heard had a foul temper and didn't talk much. I furrowed my brows, worrying silently about Hinata. She had always gone out of her way to be kind to me, a mere house servant. I didn't want her to be unhappy. I just thanked my lucky stars that she had chosen to bring Ino and I with her as her house servants, choosing us over all the others. She didn't look at us as inferior, she looked at us as valuable friends. That was why Hinata was so precious to me, and I felt the need to protect her. I had to protect her, for she had always been nothing but kind and gentle to Ino and I.

* * *

Naruto

Sasuke-teme was a jerk. He was worried about the oncoming wedding, and he showed this by ordering me around like crazy. He had never handled stress well, and an arranged marriage had given him an overload of it. Especially when Itachi, his older brother, came back with his wife and kid. Itachi had been nothing but nice, per usual, and had tried to give Sasuke advice. Sasuke had been too busy flipping out to listen. Eventually, Itachi had given up, telling me to send Sasuke over when he had calmed down. That is, if he would ever calm down.  
"Sasuke, please. Just put on the yu-"  
"Hn." He snapped, interrupting me mid-sentence. I shook my head, putting the yukata on him. He was too stubborn and snarky for his own good.  
"Itachi still wants to talk to you." I coaxed, praying that Sasuke would give me some peace. Sasuke simply sighed, standing up.  
"Alright." He said before walking out of the room, heading off down the hall. I sighed, smiling in relief. Finally, some peace and quiet...My thoughts were quickly interrupted.  
"Come on, Naruto. What are you dwindling around for?" I groaned inwardly as I stalked down the hall after my irritating master. Why did I have to listen to Itachi's advice? It wasn't like I was getting married! Sasuke and I opened Itachi's door to hear laughter. We saw Itachi sitting on the opposite side of the room of his (very pregnant) wife, holding out his arms. The little boy walked over unsteadily, his legs slightly shaking and his eyes filling with tears.  
"Daddy!" He cried, his tiny arms outstretched.  
"Just a little further Daichi!" Itachi exclaimed, smiling at the upset little boy. At that moment, Daichi's legs suddenly fell out from under him. Itachi lunged forward, snatching up the tiny boy. Daichi wrapped his arms immediately around his father's neck. He stayed silent as his father stood up. He rubbed his small head, ruffling his dark hair.  
"You're gonna have to learn to walk sooner or later." Itachi said, beaming at him. Daichi clung to Itachi, his little hands curled in fists on his shirt.  
"Later, daddy." Daichi said, frowning. Itachi's wife giggled from the other end of the room. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke cleared his throat. Itachi turned to look at him. He smiled warmly at Sasuke's cold, indifferent face.  
"Come to hear my advice, little brother?" Itachi said, his smile teasing.  
"I assumed you had something helpful to say." Sasuke snarled. "If not, I have preparations to make." Itachi laughed shaking his head as he sat down, placing his son on his knee. He bounced the little boy on his knee, causing him to squeal in joy.  
"First off, you are gonna need an attitude adjustment." Itachi said, smiling knowingly at Sasuke. "If you act like that no woman will have anything to do with you." Sasuke scowled, his expression turning hateful.  
"Save it, Itachi." Sasuke said, turning to leave. "My attitude is fine."  
"You're right. It's your maturity." Itachi said as Sasuke turned, storming back to his own room. I sighed, following him distantly. Moody, moody, moody.


	2. Chapter 2

**AWESOMEINHUMANFROM DID THIS CHAPTER SO THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: AWESOMEINHUMANFROM AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I REAPEAT WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I FORGOT TO ADD THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura

I winced as we went over a particularly jarring bump. I turned to watch Ino fall over onto Hinata, immediately pulling back and apologizing.  
"Sorry, Lady Hinata!" She cried as she smoothed out Hinata's kimonos. Hinata gave the blonde a gentle smile.  
"Don't worry, Ino, we're almost there anyways. We can always readjust my robes upon arrival." Ino smiled at Hinata, readjusting her sitting position for the fourth time. I sighed, turning to look out the window. We were running late, we were supposed to reach the Uchiha compound by breakfast. Of course, our carriage was moving slow today and running Hinata late. I turned over to study the beautiful dark-haired girl, worry hidden in the depths of her pale amethyst hues. I reached over and gently placed my hand over hers, a reassuring smile on my face.  
"Lady Hinata, you look beautiful. I'm sure Sasuke will be quite smitten." She returned the smile tentatively.  
"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I-I just...What if he's as foul tempered as they say?" Ino and I shared a look, not sure of what to say. Neither of us had met the Uchiha and we couldn't justly lie to Hinata. After all, she was going to meet her future husband in a matter of minutes. Just as Ino was opening her mouth to say something comforting the carriage rattled to a stop. As the three of us exited our way of transportation we examined the Uchiha compound. It was absolutely beautiful.  
Servants bustled back and forth across it, tending to the hundreds of plants that lined the huge building. The tip of a lively lake could be seen behind the compound, a carp gliding through the murky liquid. Hinata's small gasp brought my attention back to her. I smiled as I remembered her love of water, she would sit for hours and feed the fish or wade through the shallow parts in her younger years. With a small nudge Ino and I coaxed Hinata along, guiding her to the entrance. The bride, by custom, was the last to arrive. Naturally, everyone turned to take in the timid Hyuuga. Hinata blushed a deep shade of crimson, rushing to take the only empty seat. Ino and I stood behind her, studying Sasuke's servant. He gave both Ino and I a big, goofy grin, his azure eyes sparkling happily. I rolled my eyes as Ino returned the smile. I turned back to study Hinata's fiancé. He had a lean figure, a scowl on his face as he glared at a man who looked like the older version of himself. He had spiky black hair and coal eyes. I blushed at how attractive he was. Hinata looked perfect next to him, her gentle smile balancing against his cold exterior.  
"Lady Hinata," I looked up to see a man with long dark hair raise his glass, a scowl eerily similar to Sasuke's on his face. "And my son Sasuke. To their union." And with that everyone began to dig in. I watched with a soft giggle as the tiny child in Sasuke's older brother's lap spat his food all over the floor. The woman sitting beside Sasuke's brother grabbed a wooden spoon, holding it threateningly over the child.  
"Daisuke! Table manners!" She hissed, earning a look of fear from the child. The man laughed a bit, shaking his head.  
"Calm down, Namida, let him have fun." The woman glared at him, setting down the wooden spoon.  
"Itachi, don't encourage bad behavior!" She took the little child, holding him up s he could reach tableware. Itachi laughed as Daisuke chose to use his hands. After a few more attempts ending in Daisuke's manners worsening Namida gave the child back to his father. As soon as he was back in Itachi's lap he began to eat properly, a smile on his face. Namida scoffed, an annoyed expression on her face as she continued eating. I turned away from Itachi and his family and focused my attention back on Hinata. She ate slowly, her eyes skirting over to Sasuke as he unabashedly stared at her. A large blush had taken over her face and she turned away quickly. He looked as though he was going to say something when a red-haired girl walked up.  
"Lady Hinata, if you may come with me?" The girl asked, her eyes on the ground. Hinata stood quickly, following the redhead. Ino and I followed her, watching as the girl showed her around the compound. The tour ended at Hinata's bedroom, the guest bedroom, where Hinata would be staying until she and Sasuke were wed. Ino, the redhead, and I began unpacking the room and situating it for her.  
"So, what's Sasuke like?" Ino asked casually, her blue eyes studying the girl with the fiery hair.  
"You could start with asking my name, ya know." The girl responded, a teasing smile crossing her ruby lips. Ino blushed, revising her question.  
"My name's Ino. This is Sakura. What is your name?" She gave me a quick gesture, her eyes glued to the redhead as she spoke.  
"My name is Karin. To answer your earlier question, Sasuke is very serious. He's straight-forward and doesn't approve of goofing off. He like quiet and people who are straight to the point. Like him." Karin gave one last smile before departing quickly from the room, leaving Ino, Hinata, and I to discuss what Sasuke would be like. And leaving Ino and I to worry about how he would treat Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**ME AND AWESOMEINHUMANFROM DECIDED THAT SHE WOULD DO SAKURA'S PART AND I WOULD DO NARUTO'S.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OKAY? KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES NOT US…**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura

As I began unpacking Ino helped Lady Hinata with her hair. Naturally, Ino was far better with doing hair so I was always left with the tough jobs. In other words, Ino prepped up Hinata while I did the heavy lifting. Fun, right? Just as I was about to pull out what must've been the five-hundredth kimono a gentle lock sounded on the door. I bustled over to it, opening it to reveal a petite woman with soft, warm brown eyes that were framed by long eyelashes. She had extremely thick ink-black hair that ran down her back in wild waves. Her pink lips curled into a small smile as she studied me.  
"Pink hair? How strange," She reached out, touching a strand of my hair that had escaped from my bun. "How pretty. It reminds me of cherry blossoms." I blushed, petting my hair. She thought it was pretty? I turned to watch as she paraded over to Hinata, that loving smile still on her face. Everything about the woman seemed kind and accepting. Her hand ran over her protruding belly as she sat next to Hinata.  
"Lady Hinata, correct? I am Namida, Itachi's wife. It is so great to meet you," Hinata blushed lightly as Ino quickly darted away, leaving Hinata's long, straight hair to fall around her face.  
"I-It is great to meet you as well," Hinata half-heartedly returned the older woman's smile, a blush on her pale face. Namida chuckled lightly, the smile turning to a grin.  
"Shy, huh? Don't worry, you'll be okay. I was probably more scared than you were when I came here." Namida patted Hinata's back comfortingly.  
"W-would you tell me about Sasuke?" Hinata kept her eyes on her knees, her blush intensifying.  
"Sasuke?" A thoughtful look came over her face. "Alright, I've had a lot of encounters with him. As you know, Itachi is a very good man. Sasuke feels left behind when he looks at his brother's accomplishments. That's why he acts arrogant or grouchy. And broody. Definitely broody. The better Itachi does, the more competitive Sasuke gets. But other than that he's great!" Namida smiled, oblivious to Hinata's clear discomfort. Namida hadn't exactly gave Hinata comforting news.  
"I-I think I should go for a w-walk..." Hinata stood, her face so pale she seemed translucent.  
"Okay, let me join you!" Namida smiled, trailing Hinata. with a sigh, I turned to follow them.  
"Forehead, help me unpack!" Ino yelled, lugging a box through the room. I chuckled lightly. Yeah, right, I was gonna help unpack.  
"I already did half of it, Ino-pig, it's your turn!" I chuckled as she yelled her complaints, skipping down the hall. What was better than getting out of work? Spying on Hinata and other nobles! I peeked around the wall to see Namida and Hinata chatting away, Namida laughing politely every once in a while. Eventually, Itachi himself rounded the corner, joining the conversation. I watched as Namida said something that turned Hinata's face 50 shades of red. In return, Namida earned a scolding from Itachi as he handed the woman Daisuke.  
"What!? I have to carry both the kids!" I stifled a laugh at how loud Namida was, especially after just being lectured about being 'appropriate' by her stern husband. And such a crude comment, too! I peeked around, giggling lightly as I focused all my attention on the wayward group's conversation.  
"Would you look at this? Pink hair, a huge forehead, abandoning duties, and spying on people far exceeding her social class. Either the Hyuuga household is desperate for servants or their standards have fallen to a pathetic level." I whirled around at the cruel voice, turning to face a smoldering pair of onyx eyes. Spiky black hair sprung from the back of the Uchiha's head, his muscular body leaning against the railing. Behind him stood the boy who had grinned at Ino and I earlier, his azure eyes shining apologetically. "What's your name?" A smirk crossed his face as he stared straight into my eyes. I stared back, unaffected by his rudeness.  
"Haruno Sakura, Lady Hinata's personal servant." I countered his smirk with a gentle smile, trying to make myself look like Namida. Unfortunately, my face doesn't easily twist into a kind expression. In the end, I decided to merely reciprocate his smirk.  
"Oh, really? I wonder how Hinata will react when she's informed that her personal servant Sakura," I frowned at the way he said my name, as if he owned me. Gross. "was spying on her." I gritted my teeth as I tried desperately to resist a haughty come back. This guy was far above my rank, if I mess with him I'd be crushed! 'Then crush him first!' Inner yelled. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her poor timing.  
"She wouldn't mind. I only do what's best for her." I responded lamely, trying to ignore the way the servant behind Sasuke was shaking is head. As if he was trying to warn me...  
"That isn't your job anymore. When Hinata marries me all her belongings will become mine," He smiled pointedly at me, his eyes narrowed as the smile twisted into a self-righteous smirk that I was dying to smack off of him. "And that includes worthless servants like you." I bit my lip, trying desperately to keep my hateful words inside me. Unfortunately, a few of them force their way out.  
"Lady Hinata deserves better than an immature, narcissistic, stupid, mean, cruel, self-righteous, big-headed pig like you! Shannaro!" As I regained control of my words I realized what, exactly, I had said. I watched as rage flashed behind Sasuke's pitch-black eyes.  
"Sasuke, do-" The tan boy with three marks on each of his cheeks reached out to grab the angry Uchiha's shoulder only to be smacked away.  
"Naruto, go get Hinata right now." Naruto faltered, an apologetic look crossing his face as his eyes transferred from me to Sasuke. "NOW!" That was enough to spur Naruto into action. I gulped nervously as Naruto retreated down the hall, his light blue yukata growing smaller and smaller. I yelped as a hand encircled my wrist, yanking me towards a certain angry Uchiha.  
"Sorry?" I asked, smiling sheepishly as Sasuke's face turned from a hateful scowl to a pleased smirk. Something told me it was far too late for apologies.

* * *

Naruto

She had done it. This girl has spunk I'd admit that, to stand up against the Sasuke Uchiha like that? Tsk tsk tsk. I did as I was told and went to retrieve Lady Hinata. I feel sorry for the poor girl having to get married to someone like Sasuke. I also feel sorry for that servant of hers too. I wonder what Sasuke is going to do to her? I asked myself. I had arrived in front of the Hyuga Heiress but she was talking to Namida so I cleared my throat to get her attention. They both turned around "Sasuke would like to see Lady Hinata at this moment." I said politely "Okay." She said then started to follow me.

* * *

**GOMMENNASAI! NARUTO'S PART IS SHORT ONLY BECAUSE I LIKE AWESOMEINHUMANFROM ETHUSIAM AND HER SURPRISES SO MUCH I WANTED TO SEE HOW THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD COME OUT. I ALSO WANT TO THAT A GUEST READER FOR THEIR COMMENT I MADE MY DAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR! REMEMBER TO THANK AWESOMEINHUMANFROM!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Sakura**

I watched as Naruto rounded the corner, Lady Hinata trailing him. She looked over at me, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"S-Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" She whispered, I felt my face begin to heat up as Sasuke cleared his throat, drawing Hinata's attention.  
"Lady Hinata," He began, his smirk sending chills of anger down my spine. "I recommend you dispose of your servant. She's proved herself to be an eaves-dropper and to lack manners. She brings shame onto the Hyuuga's family name." Sasuke smirked as Hinata turned to me, a bewildered expression on her face.  
"S-Sakura-Chan? Surely there's a m-mistake." Hinata stared at me with pleading eyes, her gaze begging for me to tell her that it wasn't me. All I could do was look at the ground.  
"There isn't a mistake," Sasuke quickly walked towards Hinata, placing a hand around her waist. She blushed at the contact, but managed to keep her shyness to a minimum. "Naruto and I came around the corner and found this girl spying on you, Namida, and Itachi's conversation. Right, Naruto?" All attention turned on the blonde. He looked up at me, bit his lip, and then nodded half-heartedly. Hinata gasped slightly.  
"S-Sakura must've had a good r-reason." She persisted, her eyes once more pleading with me to aid her argument. However, I simply stared at the ground. Anything to keep me from ripping off Sasuke's hand for touching Hinata.  
"No, and it would be irrelevant if she did anyways due to the names she called me afterwards. Naruto?" Sasuke turned towards he blonde servant. Naruto looked up at me with pitying eyes before he began repeating what I had called Sasuke.  
"She called Sasuke immature, narcissistic, stupid, mean, cruel, self-righteous, and a big-headed pig, I believe." Naruto stared at the ground, a light pink blush dusted across his tan cheeks. He peeked out from the top of his eyes to study Hinata as she turned to me.  
"S-Sakura did you d-do this?" Her voice was barely a whisper. I bit my lip, feeling as though my answer was betrayal. My eyes met Sasuke's for a moment. If the situation had been at all different I would've wiped the smirk off his self-righteous face with a nice slug to the jawbone. Unfortunately, such an action could get me flayed so I decided to simply tell the truth.  
"If I said 'no' it would be a lie, Lady Hinata." I hated the smirk on Sasuke's face almost as much as I hated the pathetic tremble in my voice. It just figured that he would win like this. I glared at him as Hinata stared at me.  
"S-Sasuke-kun," A flash of pure rage tinted my vision read at the honophoric she had used for that teme Sasuke. If looks could kill I'm sure Sasuke would be nothing more than a mutilated corpse by now. "C-Can Sakura-Chan not is p-punished? The adjustment w-was hard for her, she's very s-stressed out and worried about me. Her actions will ch-change." Hinata studied her hands after she finished speaking. A small smile stretched across my face as I realized that Hinata had just stuck up for me. My smile turned to a cheek-stretching grin at the look of utter disappointment on Sasuke's face.  
"Hn." He grunted before turning and retreating down the path, gesturing for Naruto to find him. I beamed as it sunk in that I was off the hook. I turned to Hinata, preparing to thank her for covering my butt. Unfortunately, by the look of disappointment on her face I realized I wasn't off the hook just yet.

* * *

**Naruto**

Like I said I felt sorry for the girl. As we rounded the corner we saw Sasuke and Hinata's servant Sakura. "S-Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata whispered. "Lady Hinata," He began, and then smirked "I recommend you dispose of your servant. She's proved herself to be an eaves-dropper and to lack manners. She brings shame onto the Hyuuga's family name." Sasuke smirked as Hinata turned to Sakura, a bewildered expression on her face. "S-Sakura-Chan? Surely there's a m-mistake." Hinata stared at her with pleading eyes, her gaze begging for her to tell her that it wasn't her. All she did was looked at the ground.  
"There isn't a mistake," Sasuke quickly walked towards Hinata, placing a hand around her waist. She blushed at the contact, but managed to keep her shyness to a minimum. "Naruto and I came around the corner and found this girl spying on you, Namida, and Itachi's conversation. Right, Naruto?" All attention turned on to me. I looked up at Sakura, bit my lip, and then nodded half-heartedly. Hinata gasped slightly. "S-Sakura must've had a good r-reason." She persisted, her eyes once more pleading with her servant to aid her argument. However, she simply stared at the ground.  
"No, and it would be irrelevant if she did anyways due to the names she called me afterwards. Naruto?" Sasuke turned towards me again. Why would he make me repeat what she said, why did he have to bring _me_ into this in the first place? I looked up at her with pitying eyes before I began repeating what she had called Sasuke.  
"She called Sasuke immature, narcissistic, stupid, mean, cruel, self-righteous, and a big-headed pig, I believe." I stared at the ground; I felt heat ease up on my cheeks. I peeked out from the top of my eyes to study Hinata as she turned to Sakura.  
"S-Sakura did you d-do this?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She bit my lip her eyes met Sasuke's for a moment. "If I said 'no' it would be a lie, Lady Hinata." She answered with a tremble. I saw Sasuke smirked. Not just any smirk but his victory glared at him as Hinata stared at me.  
"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata said choosing that honophoric. If looks could kill I'm sure Sasuke would be nothing more than a mutilated corpse by now the way Sakura is looking at him. "C-Can Sakura-Chan not is p-punished? The adjustment w-was hard for her, she's very s-stressed out and worried about me. Her actions will ch-change." Hinata studied her hands after she finished speaking. I was shocked. Hinata had just stuck up for her servant. Her servant gave a small smile, and then her smile turned to a cheek-stretching grin when she looked at the look of utter disappointment on Sasuke's face.  
"Hn." He grunted before turning and retreating down the path, gesturing for me to find him. Poor Sasuke didn't get what he wanted and I bet he's gonna take it out on me. In five, four, three, and two… "Tch! That servant should have been fired for disrespecting me like that!" Sasuke exclaimed. Oh Kami-sama why'd do you punish me so harsh? "And she stuck up for her! She's supposed to be on my side. I _AM _her future husband!" he's acting like his nephew Daisuke when he doesn't get what he wants. "Sir, I'm not sure if that's how it goes." It slipped out my mouth. "What are you trying to say? You're on her side!?" he asked furiously. Well, there's no turning back now. "I'm saying you're acting like a kid who didn't get what they wanted." I said it politely so he wouldn't take offense to that but look who I'm talking to. "What's that suppose to mean?!" he roared. "I'm just saying you are not married to her yet so-" "You're sticking up for the servant aren't you?! Is it because she's a servant like you?" "…" I didn't answer. Sasuke can sure be so irrational at times. "What does her being a mere servant have to do with your actions towards _HER _servant!" I was slightly fuming; I mean he was starting to get on my nerves. "You seriously want to pick that fight with _me_ Naruto!" he's right I don't want to so I calmed down and shook my head no. "Thought so, I'll be in my room." And with that he left for his room, leaving me to glare at his back. What I would do to knock some sense into that arrogant bastard.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW… **

**I LIKE THE PARTS AWESOMEINHUMANFROM DOES CUZ TO ME THEY'RE AWESOME! ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I HAD BEEN BUSY AND I COULDN'T GET TO A COMPUTER. ON TOP OF THAT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO AWESOMEINHUMANFROM HAD TO DO MY PART SORRY! I WANT TO THANK BLACKABYSS15. YOUR REVIEW REALLY MADE ME SMILE!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sakura

"Sakura-Chan, I am ashamed of you," Hinata's words held a deep amount of emotion as she stared at me. I turned my head to study the ground, not wanting to meet her eyes. "I-I want to agree with Sasuke, not argue." She bit her lip, her eyes skating across the ground as I looked back up to regard her.  
"I apologize, Lady Hinata, I will be more respectful of Master Sasuke's wishes." I tried to ignore the nasty taste the words left in my mouth, refocusing my attention on the ground after I had spoken.  
"Sakura-Chan, I know you are a good person and an amazing friend. I just..." She trailed off, her eyes flickering behind me. "I need to head to my r-room. I'll speak with you later." With that, Hinata sped off. I frowned at the way she had randomly stopped talking, pursuing her around the corner. I watched as Lady Hinata met eyes with Naruto. They held their gaze for a moment before Hinata darted off, blushing as she went. Naruto stared after her before turning his gaze onto me,  
"Oh! Sakura-san, right?" He grinned, scrubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about...earlier." He gestured around him in reference to the events regarding Sasuke and my outburst. I felt my cheeks heat up just at the thought of the dark-haired Uchiha wretch.  
"It's fine, it was him anyways." I accented the word 'him' with as much hatred as possible. Naruto shifted his weight, staring into the courtyard before meeting my eyes again.  
"He can be a bit..." He bit his lip, trailing off.  
"Moody? Rude? Conceited?" I offered. I could say a lot more as far as that jerk Sasuke went. Naruto simply laughed in response, rubbing his head again as his eyes turned towards the sky.  
"Yeah," He said simply, clearly not comfortable with name-calling Sasuke out in the open. "Did you get in trouble with Lady Hinata?" Naruto finally asked. I stared up at him in confusion.  
"She wants to talk with me later. She rushed off in the middle of talking, I bet she forgot something." I said, my thoughts wandering back to how Hinata had randomly rushed off. Naruto looked at me as if I was the stupidest thing he had ever come across.  
"You do realize that Sasuke sent me to deliver her a note of some sort. She probably went to go talk to him." Once more, rage began to seethe in my stomach.  
"What sort of note?" I growled. If it was a love letter I was going to personally castrate that self-obsessed, life-ruining Uchiha.  
"Ya know, you seem awful obsessed with Sasuke." I gasped, feeling my cheeks turn a dark red.  
"I am NOT obsessed with that conceited little..." I scrunched up my face, realizing that I was out of insults.  
"Teme?" Naruto offered, not sure why I had stopped talking. I looked up at him, nodding slowly.  
"Yeah, I like that. Teme is a good word to describe him." I smiled at Naruto. He didn't seem half-bad; he could come up with a good insult. "What are you going to do now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I'm gonna go report back to Sasuke. Why?" He gestured down the hall behind him where Sasuke's room was located.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would mind telling me what's going on?" I smiled winningly at him. His cheeks turned a light pink as he grinned in response.  
"I knew you were obsessed with the teme!" He laughed as he turned to walk down the hall. Before I could give a haughty response Naruto threw a promise over his shoulder. "And if I see anything I'll let you know!" With that, the hyperactive blonde disappeared into Sasuke's room.

* * *

Naruto

Sasuke leaned against the wall, his coal eyes vivaciously studying the floor. I watched the long indigo hair flip over Hinata's shoulder as she walked towards Sasuke. I felt my face heat up as I looked at her, and finally I had to avert my eyes. Why did she make me feel like this? Light-headed, giddy, and overall weird. I peered up at her, taking in her plump ruby lips, the way her dark hair framed her pale face, and her large lavender eyes. I bit my lip, staring at the floor again. It wasn't my place to be attracted to the Hyuuga heiress, I should know better. Still, it was hard to keep my eyes from her when I had never seen anyone more beautiful.  
"S-Sasuke-kun? You w-wanted to see me?" She gazed shyly at him, blushing lightly as her soft voice stumbled over her sentence. She began fiddling with her hands, staring at the floor.  
"It's about your servant, Sakura. I can't have trouble start because of her. I would have to call off the engagement," At that Sasuke propelled off of the wall, walking closer to the shy woman. She took a step back as he closed the distance, her hands folding tightly and her gaze remaining averted. I felt my hands clinch into fists as Sasuke reached one pale hand out, cupping beneath her fragile chin and lifting her face so that her lavender eyes met his coal hues.  
"And we both know how unhappy that would make your father." Hinata's expression turned worried and a crimson blush spread across her face. I glared at Sasuke, who seemed oblivious to Hinata's discomfort.  
"It won't h-happen again, S-Sasuke-kun, I p-promise." Hinata's voice was barely a whisper and her body shook slightly as she spoke. Sasuke smiled, leaning a little closer until his lips met hers. I felt rage build up in my stomach and I nearly snapped as he pulled away, leaving the heiress frazzled. He smirked at her before turning and leaning against the wall again, gesturing for her to come closer. She inched forward, refusing to meet his eyes and squirming underneath his intense gaze.  
"Naruto," His dark eyes turned on mine. I glared at him, and his smirk widened. "Call in Sakura so we can resolve this issue once and for all." Hinata gasped slightly, her eyes widening as she turned to me. Clearly, she did not like the idea of being left alone with Sasuke after he had just exerted so much dominance over her. I bit my lip, meeting her eyes. She paused, simply gazing back at me.  
"S-Sasuke-kun," She whispered, her eyes never leaving mine. "Allow me to c-call in Sakura-Chan along with N-Naruto-san." I turned to watch Sasuke frown, narrowing his eyes.  
"Naruto can do it by himself." He growled, glaring at me. He gestured for me to go with a simple wave of his hand, and I obeyed with one last glance at the nervous, fidgeting Hyuuga. I ignored Sasuke's victorious smirk as I disappeared out into the halls.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT WAS MY FAULT I COULDN'T GET TO A COMPUTER SOON AND I HAD ISSUES AT HOME AND OTHER THINGS SO I'LL MAKE THIS SHORT SO YOU CAN READ! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO THANK AWESOMEINHUMANFROM!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura  
I was waiting in the halls when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Naruto coming towards me. "So how'd it go?" I asked. He completely ignored me. "Uh Naruto?" still no answer. "Naruto!" he looked up. "Oh! Sorry." He apologized scratching the back of his head. "So…" I asked. "You're that obsessed with the Teme huh?" he said with a goofy smile on his face. "N-no! I'm worried about Lady Hinata! I just want to know if she is alright!" I said feeling heat creep up to my cheeks. He scrunched up his face. "If you call being kissed by a complete jerk alright then yeah she's fine." He spat out. "Ohh, it looks like someone's a bit jealous." I placed a sly smile on my face as his eyes went wide. "W-what!?" "You like Lady Hinata huh?" "No I don't!" "Yes you do." "No I do not! You're one to talk to say you're obsessed with Sasuke!" he pointed an accusing finger at me. "Stop saying that!" I yelled. "Lady Hinata and Sir Sasuke wouldn't like to see their servants goofing off." We heard someone say. We turned to see Karin heading down the stairs. Karin smiled teasingly as she strolled up to us, grinning evilly.  
"I get it, both of you like nobles. Now stop arguing, ladies." Karin smiled, pushing up her classes as she shifted her weight. I stared at her, frowning slightly.  
"I don't like that self-centered, arrogant-" I was cut off by a loud snort from Karin. I watched as she rolled her eyes at us.  
"You are both clueless. As someone who is experienced in the romantic field I feel it is my duty to guide you buffoons on the path of love." Karin stated as she dramatically placed a hand on her chest, a sly smile smoothing over her ruby lips.  
"I'm not clueless, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, his azure eyes flashing with anger. Karin gave him a pointed look as she held up her hand.  
"I'm married, idiot. I think I can tell when someone hasn't got a clue. Been there, done that ya know?" Karin snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto frowned, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he stared at her definitely.  
"Fine, shoot." I said, staring at Karin as her lips curled into a smirk and she began to tell us about her love life.

* * *

Naruto

Karin started telling us about her husband Suigetsu. "Well how should I start this off… he was a low life fish face, an idiot and he was annoying!" she said as a flash of anger beamed across her face. "Way to talk about your husband." I said sarcastically. "Well that's how I felt about him at first, he sure was an idiot." "So what changed that?" Sakura asked sounding like she was really into it. "Well his actions did." She said looking at the ceiling.

* * *

Karin

**_Flashback_**

_I was walking back from picking up some groceries and he popped out of nowhere. "Hey!" "Ahhh!" I dropped the bag containing the supplies. "Whoopsie! Didn't mean to make you drop your stuff!" he started helping me. "No! I don't want you to touch anything! I barely know you as is, who's to say you won't poison anything!" "I just wanted to ask directions and you looked like you knew this place pretty well." He said still helping me pick up the things after I told him not to. "And what if I don't? What if I only know my way back to wherever I'm going?" "Well I'll say sorry for wasting your precious time." He said sarcastically. "Idiot. Fine I'll help you just give me the place name and I'll tell you where it is. That way I'll never get to see your face." "The Uchiha palace." My face nearly dropped. "And may I ask what business you have there?" "Visiting a friend or two. So you gonna tell me where to go?" I sighed. "I'll take you there, I was heading there anyway." I started walking ahead of him and soon I heard footsteps following. After that day his face started popping up everywhere I went and he started to get annoying but I had to respect him for he was Sasuke's childhood friend. That was until that day. "Hey Karin!" he called and a nerve twitched. "What is it Sir Suigetsu?" I asked in a kind voice. "I wanted to talk to you about that." "About what?" my façade still up. "Calling me 'Sir' just call me Sui!" he had a smile on his face. "I can't." I simply stated ready to walk off. "Why not? I know I'm beginning to annoy and I find so funny how you're holding it in. I remembered the day I met you, you had no hesitations in screaming at me." He said with a chuckled. I turned around so fast I got dizzy for a second. "So you admit to pestering me like this just to annoy me?!" he smiled and I was ready to blow that was until he did the unexpected. He suddenly was behind me. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "And what are you going to do if I say yes." His hot breathed fanned the back of my neck and ear sending chills up and down my spine. I looked behind me to see he was already walking off. 'That annoying low life fish idiot' I thought to myself. Day after day he would annoy me and he wouldn't stop. He kept saying stupid things whispering in my ears then I had enough. "What the hell! Leave me alone you imbecile!" I said as the vein in my forehead got bigger. "You finally snapped!" he said putting his hand over his mouth in mock shock. "And so what? You going to tell your friend on me?" I said at this point I don't care because anywhere was better than being somewhere with him. "Gasp! I'm hurt you think I will result to that." He then put his hand on his heart to mock pain. I rolled my eyes. He took that moment to snake his arm around my waist. "Why would I do that? Then I won't be able to see you anymore." He said in a low husky voice that almost made me melt. "L-let go of me!" he released me then smirked. "See ya later." He winked then walked away. That's when I felt the heat on my face and realized I was blushing. "Jerk" I mumbled. After that day I couldn't be myself around him. I would panic and avoid him and if we had to be in the room together, someone else would have to be there. One day I was doing the routine check up off the palace and we happened to cross path. I tried to quickly scurry away hoping he didn't see me but I failed when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "I feel as if you avoiding me." He said sounding a little hurt. "And what if I am?" I said as I tried to get out of his grip. "Why?" he asked. Seriously he asked why?! "None of your damn business! Now let me go!" I was shocked when he let go but what shocked me the most is when I turned around and his face was covered by his hair. "Ah... I see, I really am just an idiot." And he walked off. The next day he didn't looked my way but acted the same, he didn't let me come anywhere near him and if I had to I could feel him tense up. Part of me was tore and another part was happy but all of me wondered why I felt that way. Was it because I was getting too use to it? Or was it because I actually started to like him. The lateral couldn't be possible. All I've ever called him was stupid, annoying, arrogant, low life shark face because that was what he was to me. But when he called himself an idiot it sounded different… like he really meant it. That's when I realized I never called him all those out of spite, I called him those because they were like nicknames for him. It was something to say instead of calling his real name because I was scared too. I decided to go talk to him. I asked the other servants had the seen him and they said he was in his room so that's where I headed. I knocked on the door and heard him say come in then my heart started to beat fast and all the negatives started roaming through my head. What if he rejects me, what if he tells me I was just a toy, someone for his_ entertainment?_ I pushed that aside when I heard another 'come in' from him. I took a deep breath and walked in. once I got in I shut the door. "What is it? Don't te-"he looked at me and his eyes opened wide. Here goes nothing. "Sorry… I'm sorry I guess I was the idiot." I put my head down. "What are y-" "All those times I called you names like a little child they weren't in spite nor did I mean them. It was a way for me to call you something so I wouldn't have to call you by your real name to make you think something of it but when you called yourself an idiot it sounded completely different like you meant it and it did hurt me to hear you say that. That was when I realized I do care for you but I was too scared to admit it I was scared to get hurt, I was sc-"he put his fingers on my chin and lifted my chin and lifted my head. For a second his eyes opened wide then softened. "Why are you crying? It's okay, I was being pushy but can I tell you something?" I nodded for I was to scare that my voice would crack. "From the day I met you I knew I was gonna be in love with you." And with that he kissed me. It was soft and passionate._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Naruto

"That's what happened." Karin said with a smile. "Wow that was so sweet!" Sakura squealed. "Sounds fake if ya ask me." I murmured. "What was that?" Karin asked. "Nothing! Woah look at that I completely forgot Sasuke wanted to see Sakura! We gotta get going see ya Karin!" I took Sakura's arm and pulled her in the direction of Teme's room. I just wonder what's going to happen next?

* * *

**SORRY NARUTO'S PART IS SHORT DUE TO THE KARIN PART! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY I AM LATE BUT HERE IT IS!**

**TA-DAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Sakura

Listening to Karin talk about her love life got me thinking. I mean it was clear that Naruto had some type of feelings for Hinata but he was just stubborn to admit such a thing but I don't blame I mean a noble falling for a mere servant. Impossible. I sighed out loud.

"Scared?" I heard Naruto assume and I pinched his arm.

"What?! You're the one sighing!" he said while rubbing his arm. I stomped ahead of him but then slowed down as I realized I didn't know where Sasuke's room was. He must've have noticed it and started laughing.

"I... was… going to… see how… you were going… to get there." He said in between laughs. I decided against punching the living daylights out of him and focused on the task at hand. As soon as he stopped laughing we made our way to his room. Naruto knocked on his door. Silence. Let's try this again. Still silence. Afraid of what was happening to Hinata on the other side of this door I opened it so fast it almost hit the wall. The sight before me was so gross I almost threw up. Here was the shy and timid Hinata lip locking it up with Sir Sasuke. I cleared my throat with fury. Hinata jumped back but Sasuke just gave a sly smile. Wait was he trying to make me mad on purpose? I will not give into him for his own satisfaction. So I calmed down and spoke in a kindly manner.

"You called for me?" I looked directly into Hinata's eyes.

"Actually I did." Sasuke spoke up. This is when I looked at him and I'm surprised I didn't sneer at him.

"Yes?"

"My fiancé and I would like to talk about your… ways of working." He said giving a triumph smirk. I narrowed my eyes when he said 'My fiancé'.

"Since we are to be wedded and everything that we have will be both of ours, including our servants, we have come to an agreement that your outrageousness is unacceptable. You will be accountable for changing that or you will be fired." I was shocked. I turned to Hinata and saw she was looking at the floor. She wasn't making eye contact with me. How could she agree with a bastard? I turned back to him.

"I understand, I will change. Is that all?" I said through my teeth.

"Yes. You may now leave to give me and my fiancé some privacy." I glared at him then turned around and walked out the room. Not too long after did I feel Naruto's presence behind me.

* * *

Naruto

After dodging Karin's wrath we made our way to Teme's room. It was quite until Sakura sighed.

"Scared?" I asked and my answer was a pinch on my arm.

"What?! You're the one sighing!" I said while rubbing my arms. She stomped ahead of then stopped; probably because she'd realized she doesn't know where his room was. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I... was… going to… see how… you were going… to get there." I said in between laughs. As soon as I stopped we proceed to Sasuke's room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. Not a good sign, then Sakura knocked and still no answer. Next thing I know the door is being swung opened and I see Sasuke making out with Lady Hinata in the middle of his room. I have no idea but I was furious with the scene before me. Sakura cleared her throat with a clear amount of anger. Hinata jumped back but Sasuke just gave Sakura a sly smile. Was he trying to make her mad on purpose? She surprised me when she spoke in a kindly manner.

"You called for me?" I noticed she only looked directly into Hinata's eyes.

"Actually I did." Sasuke spoke up. This is when I looked at him and my whole facial expression changed.

"Yes?" she said making eye contact with him.

"My fiancé and I would like to talk about your… ways of working." He said giving a triumph smirk. I noticed she narrowed her eyes when he said 'My fiancé'. I also felt more anger rise within me and my glare on him hardened.

"Since we are to be wedded and everything that we have will be both of ours, including our servants, we have come to an agreement that your outrageousness and attitude is unacceptable. You will be accountable for changing that or you will be fired." I was shocked. Sakura turned to Hinata and saw she was looking at the floor. She wasn't making eye contact with her. How could she let Sasuke control her like that? I looked at her then Sasuke.

"I understand, I will change. Is that all?" I heard Sakura say through my teeth.

"Yes. You may now leave to give me and my fiancé some privacy." She glared at him then turned around and walked out the room. I stayed there for a little longer staring at Lady Hinata and when she looked up I gave her a remorseful look and ran to catch up with Sasuke. Just by looking at her I could tell she didn't want to do that to Sakura and Sasuke probably forced her to do that but none the less I'm going to have a talk with 'Sir' Sasuke later.

* * *

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeee! Criticism is welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! PLEASE ENJOY!

CHAPTER 8

**Normal POV**

"Um...Sasuke?" Hinata looked something past uncomfortable, her eyes widened as she pressed her back against the wall, almost as though she wanted to shrink back into it.

"Yes?" He replied, momentarily distracted as he shifted his colorless eyes to watch Sakura and Naruto leave the room.  
He couldn't help but watch Sakura's graceful stride, the distant scent of cherries slowly fading from the room when she left. He turned back when he felt Hinata shift away from him, ducking beneath his arm and coming away from the wall.  
Her cheeks were the color of rubies, and she looked something past frazzled, yet Sasuke saw a fierce determination behind her lavender eyes.

"I-I can't let you hurt Sakura..." She paused, her intense gaze faltering as she tried to choose the right words.

"I have to protect her, she's my friend." She finally said, her index fingers fidgeting about each other and her uncertain gaze flickering to the ground.  
Sasuke felt a tangible pang of annoyance at her weakness, at the fact that she was trying to defend her friend while he could barely talk. He felt the urge to make her uncomfortable then, to test her and see how deep her resolve ran.

"Hinata, you don't have to do anything," Sasuke smirked, advancing quickly towards her. His hand encircled her waist, pulling her closer and watching the blush deepens on her pale face.

"Sakura doesn't have to be your concern." He brushed a bit of dark hair off of her cheek, his attuned hearing quick to pick up on the small whimper. He was surprised when her parted lips came together in a firm line, her delicate hand entrapping his and pulling it back from her face.

"No, I suppose she doesn't. But I'd rather watch out for my friends. I-I don't know why you're so obsessed with making her suffer, Sasuke." Hinata said, her tone gentle but her words biting as she pulled away from Sasuke. She stepped away from him, heading to the door at a furious pace.

"Hinata, stop." Sasuke snapped, lunging out and grabbing her wrist. "I am not obsessed with that worthless, pink-haired ditz; I'm obsessed with the stature of the Uchiha compound's hired help. She certainly doesn't add to our pristine reputation." He growled, anger filling him. He was liking Sakura less and less as time passed; the insolent girl was only making trouble for the entire household. Before Hinata could reply, a rather sadistic idea filled Sasuke's mind.

"Actually, let's make a deal. Let's trade servants." Sasuke grinned, and before Hinata could ask what he was talking about he had made up his mind.

"Until the wedding, Sakura will be my servant and Naruto will be yours. If she remains seen as unfit, I will let her go after the wedding. The same goes for Naruto. Deal?"

* * *

**Naruto**

After that little scene with Sasuke we went back to Lady Hinata's room to help what's her face… I think her name was Ino. When we got there I saw Hinata's other servant just putting the finishing touches on her room.

"Sorry for leaving you to do all the work Ino." Sakura said as she sat down on the bed.

"No problem Sakura… Sooo, what happened?" Ino asked closing the closet door.

"Oh I don't really want to talk about."

"And I don't want to hear about it." I said, getting angry as I thought about that jerk.

When then heard the door opened and looked to see that it was Lady Hinata. She had looked troubled about something then she looked up. I guess she was shocked to see me in her room because her eyes opened wide.

"Sorry if I am not welcomed here. I will take my leave Mi'Lady." I bowed then started to leave but she stopped me.

"Uh! N-no! Actually I n-need to speak to y-you and Sakura. Ino you are w-welcome to stay." Ino just nodded her head.

"W-well, Sasuke came up with something… we will switch servants until the wedding day."

"What!?" Sakura and I yelled.

"Yes, Sakura will b-be Sasuke's s-servant and Naruto w-will b-be mines." She finished. Looks like I'll be having that little talked with Sasuke right now. I stomped out of Hinata's room and made my way to Sasuke's.

I opened the door. Hard.

"What the hell! Why? Are you really that obsessed with Sakura?!" I yelled furiously.

"No I just think she needs a little lesson. Never mess with an Uchiha's status."

"Pffh! Yeah right! More like a bastard's status!"

"Watch your tone Naruto." He sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry Sir but I do believe that I am no longer _your _servant! How could you do something so hateful? For what? You want everyone in the world to look up to an egotistical self concern-"

"Naruto! That's enough!" the voice that yelled that was a surprise because it was none other than the timid Hyuga.

"If you have to yell at anyone yell at me. I am the one who agreed to it. If I didn't believe in Sakura I would've said no okay."

"Bu-"

"You may not be Sasuke's servant now but you are _mines_." She said in a pleading tone. I sighed.

"Yes Mi'Lady."

"Come on Naruto. Sakura will be by your side later for she is still shocked at the situation." Hinata informed.

"Hn." Sasuke said. I walked out with Hinata.

* * *

**Sakura**

I can't believe it! He just couldn't leave me alone! And now I'm stuck being his servant. Come on Sak! Suck it up and go in. I reached for the door knob but pulled back.

"Man I don't want to go!"

"No one never wants to go into his room really." I jumped at the voice. I turned around to see a man who looked like Sasuke but older, holding a child.

"Hi I am Itachi his older brother."

"Oh, uh, hi Sir Itachi." I bowed.

"So what brings one of the Hyuga's servants to my brother's room?" I sighed.

"Well Sir Sasuke and Lady Hinata decided to trade servants until they are wedded." I said.

"Seems like something Sasuke would do but for Lady Hinata to agree, something off."

_Yeah tell me about._

_Flashback_

_"Sakura I need you to behave and show you are worthy to be a servant." Hinata pleaded._

_"Yeah I am worthy... to you not him." I sneered._

_"Sakura please. I wouldn't' have agreed if I did not believe in you." I looked up to see she was giving me a sad face._

_"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you."_

_"I still can't believe you agreed." Naruto scoffed._

_"You should be glad you get to spend more time with Lady Hinata." I sail with a sly smile. I noticed he had a small blush on his face before he looked away. I giggled while Hinata tilted her head._

_Flashbacks ends_

Well at least I will be able to help Naruto and Hinata. _Maybe I should tell Ino about the plan_ I thought.

"Well shall we go in?" Itachi asked. I nodded my head. I took a breath and got ready for the hell that awaited me.

* * *

HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE IT? REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEE! I'LL GIVE EACH OF YOU A NARUHINA PILLOW CASE!


End file.
